<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spark by browney3dgirl6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190770">Spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6'>browney3dgirl6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Animal Kingdom (TV) Songfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animal Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Slash, Songfic, derian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Deran shows up late one night to drag Adrian out of town, little did they know it would change their friendship forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deran Cody &amp; Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Animal Kingdom (TV) Songfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by the song Spark by Amber run; it fit their first time perfectly to me. This is pre-canon and pre- relationship, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Spark</h1>
<p>Adrian and Deran were always friends, best friends; and then they were more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>First it’s the spark and then it’s the flame<br/>Then its swinging round lampposts in the rain<br/>Well then its that feeling that you, you just can’t shake<br/>That your life’s about to start and you just can’t wait</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He showed up on the other man’s doorstep unannounced late one night. Adrian answered the door half asleep, dressed in only gray sweatpants that clung low to his hips. Deran stared back with those bright blues glistening, and a hard-pressed face. Adrian offered a half smile, “uhh, hey Der…what’s up?” Deran shrugged in response and pulled his lips tightly together. He was looking at the ground, refusing to meet Adrian’s longing eyes.</p>
<p>Adrian was about to say something, though Deran started to turn and half walk/jog down the steps. He didn’t know what demons Deran was fighting tonight, but he didn’t want him running away, not again. “Deran!! Wait up man!”, Adrian shouted as he reached out and grasped Deran’s forearm, pulling him back and twisting him around.</p>
<p>Adrian’s eyes were soft and anxious as he met Deran’s, moist and vulnerable. “You wanna get out of here? I just…I can’t be here man.” Adrian was practically screaming, “Yea! Yes! Sure man”, before Deran could even finish his thoughts. “Umm cool, okay go get your shit and we’ll get out of here” Deran said; now surer of himself. Adrian smiled big and turned and ran up the stairs to go pack; Deran let out a deep breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>First it’s the spark and then it’s the flame<br/>Then its getting blood drunk in the middle of the day<br/>And though it’s a comma in a full stops place<br/>Its that wherever I go I see your face</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’d been in Belize for a few weeks now, surfing the days away and hanging out with friends. Nights were filled with plenty of alcohol and stupid pranks on one another. Adrian and Deran would spend time in each other’s bungalows late into the night, just talking about everything, yet nothing at the same time.</p>
<p>When their friends headed out a few nights later they were left alone, well together really. After a long day of surfing, Deran went back to his room to shower and change. He threw on a black button down leaving it open and his favorite pair of shorts. Minutes later, he found himself tapping on Adrian’s makeshift home.</p>
<p>Adrian answered with his lopsided smile, wearing blue sweat shorts and a gray tank. Deran gave his typical nod and pushed his way into the other mans room.<br/>Adrian had been careful not to cling to Deran too much while their friends were present, but he was starting to wonder why Deran brought him along. Deran had made it obvious these last weeks that whatever they’d done in the past, it certainly wasn’t happening this trip.</p>
<p>Adrian glanced over to where Deran had made himself at home on his bed, lying flat on his back with his hands tucked under his head. “Fuck this has been so awesome man, life couldn’t get better!” Adrian disagreed but he didn’t voice it, he just nodded at the other man with a fake smile. This trip was everything Deran had wanted, needed. But with their friends gone and the two of them alone, he began to squirm. He didn’t know why he spent every night over here just to pussy out and go back to his own room to sleep.</p>
<p>He got up suddenly and shoved his way toward Adrian, completely invading his space. Adrian, a little startled, looked up, blue meeting blue. He knew Deran should make the first move but he didn’t want him fleeing away to his own room again. Adrian slowly reached his hands forward, placing them on each of Deran’s wrists. Deran sighed deeply at the contact and closed his eyes. Adrian took the risk and moved his hand up, grasping either side of Deran’s scruffy face. Deran followed his lead, wrapping his palms around Adrian’s neck, pulling him closer.</p>
<p>The kiss started out slow and tentative as their lips brushed one another. After a few moments Deran hungrily pulled Adrian closer, deepening their kiss as their tongues darted in and out of each other’s longing mouths. Shirts began to fly off the men and their hands found muscle and shimmering skin. Deran backed Adrian to the bed, pushing him down while never losing their contact. Their kisses deepened again and soft moaning ensued as they began to grind one another, back and forth. Adrian found the little space between them and reached to Deran’s drawstring, pulling them loose. Deran suddenly jumped up with wide eyes that looked panicked. <em>Shit, shit, shit.</em> This was getting too real and he didn’t know how to handle it.</p>
<p>Adrian was thinking it was about time for Deran to bolt, just as things were finally going somewhere. Adrian tried, “Der it’s okay, we can just…”, he didn’t know how to finish that sentence. If possible, Deran becomes more panicked as he rushes out, “No! I mean yes! I mean…fuck!! Why is this <em>so</em> difficult?!” He let out another sigh, Adrian caught his attention and said, “just breathe, in out, in out.” He saw Deran comply and slightly relax his shoulders.</p>
<p>Adrian chose to wait him out this time, letting Deran come to him; unless he decided to take off again. Surprising both of them, Deran started towards Adrian again, closing the gap between them. Adrian reached for him as he stopped at the foot of the bed. Their foreheads met and Deran breathed out, “I’m sorry I’m such an asshole.” Adrian chuckled as he replied, “I just wish we could get to the asshole part!” He could feel Deran’s heat rise while his cheeks pinked at the other man’s humor. Deran laced his fingers behind Adrian again as he leaned forward and whispered “Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And though I’ll die busking<br/>I’m gonna love you, I’m gonna love you now<br/>Let the light in, let the light in<br/>Let the light in, let the light in<br/>Let the light in, let the light in<br/>Let the light in, let the light in</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrian smiled into Deran’s neck as he whispered back, “Okay.” Deran felt chills race down his spine but he was ready. He pushed Adrian back down, finding their before position. Deran leaned atop Adrian, one knee on either side; he reached for Adrian’s hand and dragged it across their bodies, placing it on his crotch. Adrian took this as an invitation and began once again undoing the other man’s pants.</p>
<p>As he slid them down, Deran reciprocated the notion pulling Adrian’s off and throwing them both the floor. He hovered over him and began placing kisses all over his freckled body; up and down, leaving no skin untouched. Adrian was already sweating just from the other man’s touches and grazes; he was becoming impatient. He began to pant practically begging Deran for more. Deran smirked, he loved to get Adrian going, nice and slow. As Adrian began to pull at Deran’s hair, Deran became ravenous and couldn’t take any more barriers between them. Off their boxers went, sailing to the floor as their bodies pressed firmly together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>First it was fun now its fireworks<br/>Well so bright and so harsh that they’ll make your eyes hurt<br/>Oh it’s the circles of smoke from your cigarette<br/>Oh it’s the beating of drums in the back of your chest<br/>Ooohhh yeeaaahhhh. . . .<br/>Though I’ll die busking<br/>I’m gonna love you, I’m going to love you now</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They couldn’t get any closer though they tried to close every inch of space between them. Only when Deran flipped Adrian on his stomach did their connection break.</p>
<p>Quickly, Deran grabbed the lube and condoms and went to work. He placed gentle nips and kisses all along Adrian’s back, making him crazy. Deran leaned forward grabbing Adrian’s hips, “ready?” “Go slow,” Adrian pleaded, looking back to catch Deran’s piercing eyes. Deran pushed forward steadily until he had filled Adrian; as he did, Adrian let out a heavy moan and Deran growled in response. Deran pushed in and out as Adrian rocked his hips to create more friction. Adrian panted out, “Faster…more,” Deran did as asked and sped up his movements, sinking further inside. He could feel himself getting close; “Fuck Adrian, so tight!” At that Adrian reached behind him to tug Deran’s long locks, sending them both over the edge.</p>
<p>They fell on top of each other, a sweaty breathless mess. After a few breathless moments Deran spoke, “Ready?” This time Adrian could only nod in response, and Deran begin to lift himself out and off of his lover.</p>
<p>They lay on their backs, breathing beginning to calm. Deran reached out and grasped Adrian’s hand and he yanked him to his side. Adrian couldn’t help but smile and melt in his arms, as he rested his head over Deran’s heart. There was no place either of them would rather be.</p>
<p>Against Deran’s chest Adrian mumbled, “Now it can’t.” Deran looked to him, confused. Adrian poked his head up meeting his muddled expression. “Life…it couldn’t get better now.” Deran got this fat smile on his face, breathing out a chuckle as he said, “you’re ridiculous.” Adrian just shrugged and let Deran bring him in for a deep kiss.</p>
<p>They’d always been friends, and they still were, but now they were so much more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Let the light in, let the light in</em><br/><em>Let the light in, let the light in<br/></em> <em>Let the light in, let the light in</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic I've written and published so let me know how I did! I love this fandom and I'll be writing more as they come to me (:</p>
<p>Feel free to leave any suggestions or prompts. Leave kudos if you enjoyed this story (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>